Forum:Known bugfixes
The first step is to get the decrypted game script (0.txt). Use any compatible software, as the example - AE Tools. Known serious Chapter 3 bugs: #'"Hit by all Requestable Second Chapter Techniques" is grayed. But I have got this achievement in Part 2.' - Replace %count_oskill2=402 to %count_oskill2=404 in line 309291. Line 309295 - replace >1107 to =1109. #'I have finished the final chapter and the game now crashes if Extras/Music is selected.' - Line 306403 must be mov $bgmname079,"Biolabs ". #'When I fight versus Gnome the game crashes after Gnome's Mouth Play' - line 122907 must be @'', not ''\ @. #'I can use Meditation/Sylph/Gnome/Undine if Hellfire Sword is active (Part 3 before the Spirits seal is removed). But Salamander has told me I can't do this...' - Lines 295963, 295995, 296001, 296007: replace fire<>4 ''to ''fire<>2.'' Line 295965 - replace ''fire=4 to fire=2. #'Gnomaren isn't reducing my damage to an enemy?' - Actually she is. Line 294171, add :if %enemy_earth>0 mov %damage,%damage*%damage_keigen_el/100. #'Why there is no sound in Part 3 when Luka evades something with Serene Movement?' - Line 295685, add :dwave 3,"se\miss_aqua.ogg". #'Fight versus Zombie Girls (Group). All three are "sealed"' when I finish Zombie Girl C. - Line 101602 must be csp 700:print 99,4500,"system\breakup.dll/urb". #'I have escaped from Endiel's Membrane's Requiem. I'm still binded, she is in counterstance, but her attacks are normal.' - Script flaw. Add skip 4: at the start of line 238938. #'Must Eva's Footjob hits 3 times?' - It looks so. Damage is just 110-120, others normal attacks' damage is 340-360. Add skip 1: at the start of line 258428. #'Knightroid haven't killed me with Knightly Breast Milking. I can evade this!' - Well, the bind is inescapable and Knightroid will continues to use this attack only. So you will be finished. But you can disable this evade with skip 4: at the start of line 241765. #'Why Black Alice (Final Form)'s Zulphe and Grandine don't adds hits to normal attacks?' - No extra hits if %enemy_fire=0. Plus no %enemy_aqua check at all. Lines 286388, 286452 - must be if %enemy_wind+%enemy_aqua+%enemy_fire=0 skip 14. Lines 286388, 286453 - add skip 1: to the start of the line. #'I have got "Only remembered Amira" achievement. Why were Four Bandits remembered too?' - Line 291010, replace %ivent01=0 to %ivent01<2. To get this - finish Iria mountains in Chapter 1 but skip Iliasburg in Chapter 3. #'When I have finished Sylph Forest w/o Haunted Mansion - the game has crushed in the Ilia Castle/Guard's Office.' - line 348067, edit it to >This castle! @:>I'm sick of it! \. P.S. All of above bugs were repored to Rogue Translations and I hope will be fixed in the final version of the english patch... Potential improvements: #Maybe is the proper way to disable Serene Mind too if Hellfire Sword is activated? Currently you can use this skill to break a Salamander summon and to save SPs... #The Mermaid General's script include a 30% damage reduction with Grandine. Is it worthy to apply this? Is it a good idea to apply this for all Grandine summons? #Slime Bess' Grandine works like Gnomaren (no extra hits, a bind is inescapable, evade rates are 100% with FAD/Serene Mind). Maybe the proper way is to change this summon to Gnomaren? #Isn't Black Alice (final form) too easy for a "last boss"? Seriously, she is Monster Lord, she has applied "White Rabbit", she has Ilias as the holy energy source. And she is tossed by Alice alone. I haven't even seen all of her attacks... She needs much more HPs. #Make Witch Hunt Village be sacrificed too for the "Only remebered Amira" achievement? #Centaur Girl, Frog Girls, Alraune, Yuki-Onna, Nekomata, Samurai/Kunoichi Elf and Yamata-no-Orochi don't have the Gnome's defence bonus.